gravitymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Votesmall/Gravity Review
This is my review of Gravity. Please feel free to write your own on your own blogs. The Review What can I say that people haven't said already? This film certainly lives up to the hype!! What I cannot grasp is how there are people who actually do not like this film. They argue that it is only good for the effects. These people are surprisingly common. Trust me, DO NOT LISTEN. They just want to tear down something that so many people love because they are wannabe critics. You really have to see this one in 3D or the front row of IMAX in order to get the full experience, but you feel like you are IN space while watching it, especially in 3D. This film is absolutely unbelievable. The effects are breathtaking, the music shatteringly climactic, and the acting compelling. I just can't say more about this film other than the fact that it takes a simple tale of survival and adds so much drama and action to it. If you want character development that is said through long-winded dialogue and takes the whole film, watch the Godfather. This film is able to show us who these people are and get us to care enough that we do not want to see them die an excruciating death in the airless vacuum of outer space without spending time telling us what we already know. Yeah, I know character development is important, but we already have this development and any more would just hinder the film's pacing. I would have done certain things differently, such as having the entire movie take place in the vacuum rather than space stations, but I suppose things had to keep moving for the sake of fluent pacing. Not that I blame the filmmakers for this, but the film could have been a lot more terrifying than it turned out to be. The film seemed to run on more things going wrong at an alarming rate rather than the slow, terrifyingly impending doom I was expecting. Again, not that this is a bad thing, I just see a different way to make a space film darker and more unforgiving and hope to do this someday. Trust me when I say that I don't understand movie wikis. For the most part, making an entire wiki devoted to a single film seems foolish to me. But not for Gravity. This is a film so complex and breathtaking that it must be seen to be believed. The details are intricate and loving. This is a film that deserves a wiki even if it doesn't quite need one. That being said, this film is much more complex than the average film, so a wiki based off it isn't difficult, since the details are so rich the wiki practically creates itself. You just need people who saw the film for the brilliant piece of filmmaking it is. Every time I learn more about this film, I find something new to adore. The fact that the writers were inspired by Spielberg masterpieces like Duel and Jaws to create a compelling film that took place in a single location or the fact that the entire film was intricately coreographed since the actors were literally acting in front of a green screen just makes me wonder how complex it must have been to make this film. And do you know what that tells me? That tells me that the filmmakers CARED. They actually wanted to work hard to do a risky gamble of a film just because they wanted to do something that had not been done before to fufil their visions. I can't imagine pitching this to a studio, which just gives me more respect for how this film was put together. The 3D is stunning and surprisingly doesn't exploit the use of 3D technology. This is coming from the guy who hates anything 3D. Let's face it. It was a stupid, cheap gimmick back then and it's a stupid, expensive gimmick now. But not for Gravity. This film uses 3D as a tool to get you invested and make you feel like you are there. Most 3D films just sell themselves out for cheap shots of things coming at the camera obnoxiously to constantly remind you that the film is in 3D. Not Gravity. This film is far too classy for that. Alfonso Cuaron once said that most movies can be seen with your eyes cosed and you will hear the entire film. This is one of the major reasons he wanted to see a picture like Gravity, to show people how it felt to see the very first movie in a nickelodeon, that movies don't have to be just passable entertainment. Movies can be an experience that requires many of the senses to truly respect and understand. This film is living proof that cinema isn't dead. If future films are as great as Gravity, there is a hell of a lot more to look forward to! Time Magazine once said that Gravity shows us the glory of cinema's future. Since the only good films to come out in the last decade or so are children's films or films that were based on true events or books, films didn't take a lot of creativity to come up with, so I wholly agree with Time. Gravity is a film that dared to show us something we had never seen before. Even if no more films come out that dare to do something different and put effort into something that isn't a boring remake or derivitive drama, I can just keep watching Gravity with hope restored that filmmakers in the future still care. And that's just fine with me. (Votesmall (talk) 03:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Blog posts